A Midnight Race
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus helps Miko when she feels down. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **A Midnight Race**

"I didn't do it," Miko snapped at her parents. Her teacher accused her of cheating and they were discussing it.

"Now listen, young lady, you need to be respectful." Her father growled.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But you accused me of something that wasn't right." Miko protested.

"Now calm down. We aren't accusing you, Miko. We just want to know if you actually cheated or not." Her father answered.

"No, I didn't." Miko said, trying to be more respectful.

"Alright then, we will discuss more in the morning." Her mother answered. Miko turned and began to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"Nowhere." She said sadly, now walking outside to be alone. Both of her parents were going to follow, but when they saw she was just heading towards the backyard. Frustrated, she sat down in the middle of the yard when she heard an engine gently revving up. She turned and almost fell backwards when she saw Optimus parked in her yard!

"Miko…," he deep voice cooed.

"O-Optimus! What are you doing here?!" She gasped.

"Recuperating. We were in a battle a few miles away and I needed to rest a bit before heading back to base."

"Oh, I see…," Miko replied sadly.

"Miko…," the deep voice cooed again. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come now, young one. Do not be upset. Tell me…,"

"I'm fine." Miko said, trying to hold her tears in. Optimus couldn't transform for fear that her parents would see him through the window. But he did drive near to her and open his door.

"Come, Miko." He coaxed gently. "Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." He chuckled.

"My family will know I'm gone." She said sadly.

"It will be fine. I promise." He said, now extending a type of belt that wrapped around her and pulled her inside. With a squeak, she was pulled off the ground and placed in the seat.

"O-Optimus?! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see." He added. Miko was amazed! She rarely got to ride in Optimus and she was in true awe! Once he was safely and quietly away from her home, he revved his engine and took off down and abandoned highway! Miko screamed in glee and then noticed that Optimus was racing with Bumblebee and Arcee who drove up near to them.

"We're gonna win!" Jack called, while on Arcee.

"Nope! Me and Bee!" Raf added.

"All of you are mistaken. There is only one who is master of the road," Optimus' baritone voice growled playfully, making them all shudder.

"Oh, my gosh! Did Optimus just challenge us?!" Arcee asked in shock.

"Yes, he did!" Bumblebee added.

But they had no time to think, for at that moment, Optimus waited for them to catch up. When they were neck and neck, he took off at full speed down the highway, leaving them in the dust!

"No fair!" Raf yelled.

"I thought trucks were slow!" Jack protested playfully.

"Actually, Optimus is pretty fast, especially without the back part of the truck." Arcee added, trying to catch up.

But no matter what any of them did, they could not catch him. Somehow Optimus was faster than all of them that night. They had never seen their leader go so fast!

"Wow! I bet Miko is enjoying that!" Jack laughed.

"I think that was the point, Jack. Optimus knows Miko loves high-speed fun and with Bulkhead away, she needed company." Arcee said softly.

"Still I wanna rematch," Bumblebee chuckled, as they all came to a stop.

Within a few minutes, Miko got out and saw Optimus transform. He kneeled down and gave her a gentle nuzzle on her face and she blushed hotly!

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"So much better." Miko laughed, now jumping up and grabbing the side of his face and kissing him. Optimus' optics widened, while the others snickered.

"Who knew you could be such a Casanova," Arcee joked. Optimus cocked an eyebrow at her and then helped Miko off his face.

"Now then, it is getting late. Let's get you back before your parents miss you." Optimus smiled, now transforming and letting her get inside once more. Soon, they all headed back to their homes before the moon was high in the sky.

 _Back at home…_

Miko stared out of her window and smiled at the pair of blue optics hiding in the shadows who were making sure she made it inside alright. Miko winked at him and then almost screamed in glee because Optimus, for the very first time, winked back. This was truly a night to remember.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
